


Summer's Love

by SeEun402



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeEun402/pseuds/SeEun402
Summary: It's Ryo's birthday and after the festivities, Natsumi has her own present to give him.





	

Hana’s eyes hardened as she concentrated on the lacy lilac-colored object in front of her. She took the satin fabric between her fingers, the gears turning within her skull as she continued to observe the article of clothing. Natsumi stood next to her, fidgeting with her hands in front of her as she waited for friend. Her eyes darted around the lingerie store, watching the other women check out the lacy, frilly, garments that were hanging on the walls and racks.

“What do you think?” Hana asked, resulting in the timid girl snapping her head forward. “Do you think this is too much?” The lacy nightdress Hana was looking at was off the rack and now under Natsumi’s nose.

A hint of pink appeared on Natsumi’s pale cheeks as she swallowed. “I- I think it’s nice? What do you mean by ‘too much?’” she asked softly.

Hana brought the nightdress back in front of her face and looked it over once more. “I don’t know. I guess I’m looking for something a little shorter.”

“Any shorter and you’ll be able to see your panties,” Natsumi commented, her face growing warm.

“That’s idea,” Hana winked. “I guess I’ll get it. Cye’s going to be ripping it off me anyway.”At this point, Natsumi could have sworn her face was as red as a tomato as she hid her face behind the palms of her hands. Hana chuckled at the woman in front of her and patted a hand against her friend’s back. “I think we should get something for you too.”

Natsumi’s eyes appeared from behind her hands, eyes wide as they looked at Hana. “Me? What for?” she asked in a high-pitched voice.

A sly smile appeared on the dark-haired woman’s lips. “Ryo’s birthday is in a few days. You said you didn’t know what to get him, so give him your body,” Hana said in a smooth voice. “It’s not like it’s your first time with him. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

The suggestion started playing in her mind as Natsumi’s hands fell down to her sides. “But I’m not used to these sorts of things.” She looked around the store again at all the sexy attire. “I’ve never even stepped foot into a place like this until now.”

“It’s okay,” Hana said as she wrapped an arm around her friend. “There’s a first time for everything. We’ll just find you something that you will be comfortable with.” The shy girl didn’t even have time to respond before she was whisked away to a certain part of the store. The two girls stopped in front of more subtle-looking piece of clothing. Hana picked out a cute yellow nightdress that was a bit longer than the one Hana had in her arms. It had frills on the bottom and cute bows at the end of the spaghetti straps. “How’s this one? You like the color yellow, right?”

Natsumi placed her hand under the garment, revealing it to be see-through. “You can see right through this!” she exclaimed, the beet-red color still remained on her features.

“Really?” Hana asked as she looked at the girl’s hand. “Huh. I guess you can. I thought it was solid.”

Hana was about to place the clothing back on the rack before a hand stopped her. She turned her head and saw Natsumi looking at the floor. “No. I- I like it. I think it’s cute. I was just… surprised,” Natsumi stuttered nervously. “And… I think Ryo would like it too.”

A smile formed across Hana’s pink lips as she handed the yellow nightdress to her friend. “I think he’ll enjoy it too. We should go pay and then head home before the boys get back from work.” Natsumi agreed and the two women headed toward the registers with their prizes.

* * *

The water to the pool glistened in the sunlight that hung high in the sky. Only a few fluffy clouds were present, making it a perfect day for an outside party. Goodies of all sorts were on the fold-out table that was against the house. Balloon colors of red and gold were tied to the chairs and the wooden fence, representing Ryo’s colors. Cye flipped open the cover to the grill as everyone filed out into the backyard.

Kento climbed the ladder to the pool with a huge grin on his face. “Cannon ball!” he cried as he wrapped his arms around his legs, making a splash into the cold water. A huge splash of water hit White Blaze in the face, causing the exotic animal to growl at the source that caused the splash. “Sorry about that, White Blaze.” Kento looked over the edge of the pool, rubbing the back of his wet head. The cat glared, a noise erupted from his throat as he made his way to a sunny spot on the grass.

“You know cats hate water,” Hana said with a smirk as she made her way over to her trouble-causing friend.

Kento grinned back at the dark-haired woman who was standing outside of the pool; she wore a cute little lime-green bikini. “Guess I forgot,” he said. Hana shook her head as she made her way to the ladder. She dipped her toe into the water and automatically pulled it out. “What’s wrong, toots?”

“It’s too cold,” Hana replied.

“Once you get in it’s fine,” Kento said as he splashed some water at her.

Hana took a small step back on the platform, trying to avoid the cold water splashes that were aimed at her. Suddenly, she felt herself lose her balance as the water drew closer to her. With a big splash, she fell into water. She rose to the surface, gasping for oxygen. She wrapped her arms around her shivering body as she looked in the direction of the ladder. Rowen stood on the top step, laughing along with Kento. “You little sneak,” Hana whispered.

Purple aurora surrounded Rowen as he was lifted from his spot on the ladder and into the air. With her pointer finger, Hana moved Rowen right above the pool. “H-hey, now,” Rowen said as he looked down. A grin appeared across her pink lips as she pointed down, making the blue-haired boy crash down into the water. He coughed after he surfaced, looking at Hana. “That was mean.”

“You pushed me in!” Hana retorted. “Serves you right.”

“What’s with all the fighting?” Ryo asked as he approached Cye and Sage. Cye was busying flipping burgers as Sage kept him company.

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t go over there if I were you,” Sage warned. “Hana just threw Rowen into the pool with just a lift of her finger.”

Ryo looked over his shoulder to see Hana and Rowen exchanging words with one another while Kento stayed to the side. He turned his head back to find Natsumi standing in front of him, wearing a canary-yellow one piece suit with a huge flower on her hip.

“Happy birthday, Ryo,” Natsumi said softy with a smile.

“Thanks, hon,” Ryo smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, causing the girl to blush. “You planned the party?

Natsumi nodded her head, a hint of pink still present on her cheeks. “Yeah. I wanted to do something special for you. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I was told you already had a surprise party.”

Ryo shugged. “I wouldn’t have minded another one.”

“One can only take so many surprise parties,” Mia said as she brought out the hot dogs. “I hope this is enough.”

“It should be,” Cye said as he took some of the meat into his hands.

“Are those hot dogs?” Kento asked as he walked over to the group, a towel hanging over his shoulders. “I’ll take ten, plus five hamburgers.”

“Where do you put it all?” Natsumi asked in wonderment.

“That’s a question we have been trying to figure out for years,” Sage said with a shake of his head. “Still haven’t found an answer.” Natsumi giggled as she walked with Mia to help get the table set up for dinner.

“Are they still arguing” Cye asked.

“Yeah. I don’t know what happened,” Kento answered as he turned his gaze toward the pool. “I thought it was all fun and games.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Cye said nonchalantly. “She’ll cool down at some point.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Sage said.

“She’s gotten better at controlling herself,” Cye replied as he placed the last of the meat onto the plate and shut off the grill. “Hana! Rowen! Dinner is ready!”

The two figures in the pool stopped bickering as both of them raced to the ladder, one pushing the other out of the way. White Blaze picked up his head as he watched the two make their way over to the plastic fold-out table.

“You guys are fighting like kids,” Cye said as Hana sat next to him, soaking wet without a towel.

“We are just having fun,” Hana said simply as she grabbed a hot dog bun.

“Didn’t sound like fun to me,” Kento said before stuffing his face full with hot dog.

“That’s because you didn’t understand it,” Rowen stated.

“You calling me stupid?” Kento asked, eyeing his comrade.

“I didn’t say a thing,” Rowen smiled as he took a bite of his cheeseburger. “You are just assuming things.”

Hana burst out laughing. “Sorry, Ken.”

“Glad to see you have my back,” Kento said, looking at Hana.

“And I always will,” she grinned at him.

Natsumi smiled at the two as she looked at Ryo. Her face grew warm at the thought of what was to come later that night. Butterlies fluttered in the pit of her stomach as she recalled what she had to do. Her eyes landed on his well-built chest, the image of her kissing it, made her spot between her legs ache.

“You okay, Natsumi?” Mia asked who was sitting next to her. “Your face is a little red. Do you sunburn?”

Natsumi shook her head, in hopes that the red color would drain and her complexion would go back to normal. “Sometimes,” she lied.

“Well, don’t get too burnt. You’ll start peeling like a potato,” Kento said with a wave of his fork.

“Really, Kento?” Sage asked.

“Yeah,” Kento said as he took a bite of his third hamburger. “Stuff is nasty.”

“This is nice,” Natsumi said with a smile across her lips. “I like having everyone together.”

“I agree,” Ryo added. “Thank you, all for this wonderful party.”

“Anytime,” Sage said, raising his cup. The group clunked their glasses together in a cheer.

* * *

 

The sun hit the horizon when the party ended. Mia said her goodnights before leaving. Everyone else went their separate ways in the five bedroom house. Natsumi was in Ryo’s empty room, getting herself ready for his surprise. The yellow nightdress was resting on his crimson comforter as she stripped herself of her bathing suit. As she pulled one leg out of the suit, she lost her balance, falling onto the carpeted floor. She slowly picked herself up and continued to get dressed.

Ryo made his way to his room after a long, nice, hot shower. A large black towel was wrapped tightly around his waist as he dried his wet hair with a smaller towel. He opened his bedroom door, not paying attention until after he closed it from behind. His hand stopped the drying motion as he spotted Natsumi on his bed, lying on her side in the yellow nightdress with the frills on the bottom. His eyes widened when he noticed her panties showing through the fabric.

“A-about time you showed up,” Natsumi said nervously. She tried to keep still as her nerves started to wrack her body. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Natsumi, what is this all about?” Ryo asked as he made his way toward his bed.

The brunette felt her cheeks grow warm as she sat up on the mattress. “I haven’t given you your birthday gift,” she said shyly, her fingers fumbling together.

“And what was that?” Ryo asked. He was now in front of her, his tiger-blue eyes burning into her. Natsumi swallowed hard as all thought process seemed to go out the window. Tomato-red replaced her once pale complexion. He bent over, his face close to hers, a twinkle in his eye. “I asked you what my gift was.”

Words got caught in her throat as she looked deep into his mesmerizing eyes, her heart pounding against her ribcage. After a couple of moments, she pointed to herself, causing a grin to curl across Ryo’s lips. He placed a hand on her warm cheek as he captured her sweet lips. The towel he was holding dropped to the floor as he climbed onto the bed. Both hands were cradling her face as his kiss became harder, more passionate. He tried to control himself as he felt his loins ache with need. The image of his love lying there with her panties exposed under the hot clothing, her slender legs, and perky breasts, drove him insane.

A groan escaped Natsumi’s throat as she broke the kiss, her breathing erratic from the lack of oxygen. Her eyes traveled from his tanned heaving chest, to his well-toned abdomen, the black towel hiding what she desired most. Her hands gently grabbed the towel and slowly removed it from his body. His member stared at her long and thick. She licked her lips involuntarily, her slim fingers wrapping themselves around his manhood. Ryo moaned as he placed both hands beside her body for support. She looked up at him as she pumped slowly. His eyes shut tightly as electricity ran through his entire body.

With his mouth hanging slightly open, he moaned her name as he felt her grip tighten around him. In that instant, he crushed his lips against hers, hungry for her body. Their tongues tangoed as his placed a hand on one of her breasts, slowly massaging it. Natsumi moaned at the feel as the aching feeling between her slender legs increased. Her once dry cotton panties were now soaked due to her arousal. Ryo broke the kiss, leaving both their lips swollen and red. He bent down and suckled on the sensitive part of her neck, causing her to bend her head back, moaning his name.

“You like that?” he asked huskily. He continued to massage her breasts, watching the pleasure on her face.

“R-Ryo…” she moaned. She gasped when she felt his knee between her legs, pressing against her sensitive numb. Her hand let go of his arousal, causing a whimper to escape from his throat. She wrapped her arms around his torso as he continued to kiss and suckle her neck. “Please…”

Ryo finally snapped as he roughly grabbed the silky material that almost hid her perfect body, removing it over her head and onto the floor below them. The little control he had was no more as he took her breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue madly against her erect nipple. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body as her slim fingers entangled themselves in his thick, dark hair. He could feel her wetness against his leg as he moved to the other breast, giving it just as much attention. Natsumi slowly lifted her head up, placing both her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him back.

Her face was flushed as she looked at him. “Let me,” she whispered as she took his shaft back into her hand. Ryo clenched his teeth as she pumped him slowly. She leaned in, hesitant at first, as her lips grazed his ear lobe, making the bearer of Wildfire shudder at the touch. “I want to please you.” She turned him around and shoved him on his back against the mattress. She bent down and took his lips, her strokes continuing at his base.

He broke the kiss, moaning her name as her grip tightened and the pace quickened. The pressure increased as his breaths became pants. “Oh god… don’t stop…” he panted. A grin formed across her lips as she bent lower, trailing kisses down his abdomen. Ryo’s eyes flew open when he felt her warm mouth engulf him whole. “Natsumi… my god…” She could feel his shaft pulsate and swell as she sucked harder, her tongue massaging him underneath. Hands gripped the comforter tightly as his head fell back, a deep groan vibrating from his throat. “I’m going to cum…” Natsumi continued to suck harder, wanting to taste him, hear him moan and scream. With a low grunt, he emptied himself into her mouth, his shaft pulsating with each load. The lukewarm substance filled her mouth as she tried to shallow each drop.

Natsumi lifted her head, licking the sides of her mouth as she smiled at the man she loved. With a shaky hand, Ryo grabbed her chin, capturing her lips in a soaring kiss. He rolled the latex over his member. He moved her on her back as he positioned himself between her legs. The touch of his head at her entrance made her want him more. He slowly entered her, a groan escaping from her lips as she felt him fill her.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ryo rasped as she started to pump inside and out.

Natsumi grasped his shoulders for stability as she met his thrusts. Ryo grunted as her walls clenched around him, the pressure building up once more. He took his hand and placed it between them, finding her sensitive spot.

“Ryo!” she screamed as he rubbed her sweet spot, pleasure spreading throughout her entire body. Her legs started to tremble and her breathing turned to pants. The bed creaked underneath them as their slick bodies slapped together, both faces flushed as the two bodies rocked.

He crushed his lips against hers as his thrusts became harder and deeper. Hands wandered her sweaty curves as he pumped, a low growl coming from deep within his throat. “You’re so tight… I can’t take it…” he moaned.

“Touch me, Ryo,” Natsumi panted as she tried to meet his quick thrusts. “Please… I’m so close…”

“I’ll get you there,” Ryo said huskily, taking his hand and rubbing her clit. The brunette screamed as she felt the pressure increase. Her toes curled and her hands grasped his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh. “Come for me, baby. I know you can.”

“Oh god!” Natsumi cried as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her, warmth filling her entire being. Ryo let out a deep groan as he felt her muscles constrict, spilling his essence inside of her.

After pulling out, he rolled over next to her, pulling her sweaty body into an embrace. He kissed her forehead and smiled down at the one he loved. “Thank you, Natsumi,” he whispered. “It was the best birthday present I’ve gotten yet.” Natsumi smiled into his chest, the feeling of success settling in. Her eyes slowly closing as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, Natsumi woke up to find the spot next to her empty. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes. Rays of sunlight peaked through the red curtains, casting a warm glow in the room. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, stretching her sore muscles. The spot between her legs ached as she walked toward the dresser. Natsumi opened the second drawer, taking out one of Ryo’s t-shirts. After putting it on, she slowly made it toward the door. She walked quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“I took it you had fun?” came a feminine voice.

Natsumi snapped her head toward the direction the voice came from. She saw Hana sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine. “H-Hana. I didn’t see you there,” Natsumi said, feeling the warmth in her cheeks.

“I know you didn’t,” Hana smiled. “I take it last night went well?” Natsumi knew for sure the blood was rising to her face because it felt like it was on fire. She nodded at the question.”Don’t worry. The others went out to a movie shortly after the party. Something about a new action movie that Kento and Cye wanted to see. I wasn’t interested so I stayed here.”

“You heard everything?” Natsumi asked, her voice slightly high pitched.

“I’m afraid so. I didn’t know you had that kind of side to you,” Hana grinned, making her friend’s face beet-red. “But I’m glad it all worked out.”

Natsumi stumbled as she got the cereal out of the pantry. After grabbing a ceramic bowl and the carton of milk, she made her way over to the table where her dark-haired friend was sitting. “Where’s Ryo?” she asked as she poured the contents into the bowl.

“He had to go to work. He said he was late as he dashed out the door, almost forgetting his lunch bag,” Hana explained.

Natsumi stared at her breakfast, a small smile formed over the lips as she recalled the event that had happened just hours ago. Her heart swelled as she looked at Hana.”I’m happy that I could make his night.” Hana smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Make whose night?” Kento asked as he waltzed to the fridge, taking out the carton of eggs and packet of bacon. “Someone got busy last night?” Cherry-red started to spread across Natsumi’s features as she sat in her seat, trying to act as normal as possible.

A force smacked Kento behind the head, almost making the bearer of Hardrock drop eggs onto the floor. “It’s none of your business,” Cye said with a glare. He took the egg carton from Kento’s hands and walked over to the stove.

“I was just curious,” Kento said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

“You know, Kento, maybe it was me and Cye who was getting it on last night,” Hana said as she got up from her seat. She made her way over to Kento, wrapping an arm around his neck. An egg dropped on the titled floor as Cye spun around to look at his girlfriend.

“Seriously, Hana?” Cye asked as a hint of pink spread across his cheeks. Hana turned her head and winked at the now embarrassed warrior. Before Cye could get another word out, the front door opened and a tired Ryo entered the room. “I thought you were working.”

“I got there and the manager was out. No one was taking over for him, so they sent us home,” Ryo said as he set his lunch bag on the countertop. “I wish they could have contacted me before I drove all the way to the office.”

“I’m sorry,” Natsumi said as she got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his mid-section.

“I’m okay,” Ryo said with a smile as he patted her head. “No need to apologize.”

“Well, let’s go upstairs and I’ll give you a massage,” Natsumi suggested.

“That would be great,” Ryo smiled and let Natsumi lead him up the stairs.

Natsumi could hear the commotion pick up again that was happening down on the first floor. A smile formed across her pink lips as she entered Ryo’s bedroom. She closed the door behind her once Ryo entered the room. “You must be exhausted,” she said.

Ryo plopped onto the mattress, a satisfying sigh escaping his lips. “I am,” he admitted. “I slept through the alarm. I had to race to get dressed and dashed out the door,” Ryo explained.

The smile dropped into a frown as she walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress. “I’m sorry, Ryo. If I knew you had work the next day, I wouldn’t have done anything. I could have saved it for a different time,” she said with disappointed in her voice.

A hand cupped her cheek, stroking her soft skin with his thumb. She looked at him and noticed that they were face to face. “You don’t have to apologize, Natsumi. Last night was amazing and I couldn’t be more happy. I love you so much,” Ryo whispered.

“I love you, too,” Natsumi whispered with a smile. “You make me so happy and I am so lucky.” Ryo wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her toward him. The two of them lay in bed in each other’s arms. She looked up when she felt his breathing even out. He was fast asleep with a smile plastered on his face. She leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his lips before settling back into his arms, closing her own eyes as she waited for sleep to come get her.


End file.
